Hot & Dangerous
by Abyss60
Summary: She wasn't happy with her life, always moving around, but she thought she would belong there, and she wasn't wrong. What happens when Takeshi's cousin Charlotte Nightray comes to Namimori? And when she becomes Vongola's snow guardian? Hibari/OC/Gokudera.
1. Chapter one Welcome to Japan

**Title:** Hot & Dangerous

**Author:** Abyss60

**Summary:** She wasn't happy with her life, always moving around, but she thought she would belong there, and she wasn't wrong. What happens when Takeshi's cousin Charlotte Nightray comes to Namimori? And when she becomes Vongola's snow guardian? Hibari/OC/Gokudera

* * *

«Welcome to Japan»

Chapter one;;

A bubbly girl with light brown hair walked slowly towards her house. Today was her last day of school, well at least here in Italy. Tomorrow she is moving to Japan. She hated her mother for doing this, every time she made friends, became good at school, opened up a little bit, her mother decided to crash it. All she wants to do is finish high school already. Being new kid every fucking month really isn't helping her at all. Gripping the handle of her school bag she opened the door she was greeted by her mother who had joy written all over her face.

"Welcome back Charlotte."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tonight at 22:00 o'clock…"

Charlotte tightens the grip around her school bag and goes up to her room. There weren't posters on the walls, books on the floor, her drawing on the table, even the bed was made. Walking to her bed Charlotte dropped her bag on the floor, but she stopped by the mirror. She couldn't recognize herself anymore. Once she was a small girl with fragile feature, her big smile was so innocent like her big round orange eyes; they were so deep and innocent that you could just get lost in them. But now…

Her light brown hair was soft as silk and it was long. Her round orange eyes were bright and very beautiful; of course she changed in other parts as well. She had curves, nice ass and nice chest. But she wasn't the type of a girl that liked to brag. She would usually wear baggy clothes so people wouldn't notice her body, and that was okay with her. Passing the mirror Charlotte fell on her bed and the darkness took over.

"_Gilbert please stop, don't leave me, here alone…"_

_A young light brown haired girl yelled after the dark haired boy. The boy, Gilbert turned around and looked at the young girl with his golden eyes; tears were going down her cheeks as she hugged the white bunny closer to herself. Pain was clearly seen in his eyes, but he didn't stop. Turning around he continued walking away._

"_Wait, Gil please, please wait for me…!"_

_The girl started to run towards Gilbert, who stopped for a second, like waiting for her but an older woman grabbed girl's hand, keeping her in place. The older woman glared at the dark haired boy and he returned the glare._

"_Charlotte, leave your brother, if he wants to leave, then he can go…"_

_Hearing this Gilbert started walking away, tears slowly falling down from his eyes as his younger sister; Charlotte continued to yell after him. Turning around Gilbert threw another glance at his younger sister; not knowing that would make things only worst. _

_Seeing his younger sister cry while hugging the white rabbit close to her wasn't the sight every older brother wanted to see. Charlotte cried rather loudly, soaking her white rabbit Gilbert gave her with her own tears, while whispering…_

"_Gilbert…"_

"Gilbert!"

Charlotte started to breath heavily as she remembered the day he older brother Gilbert left with her father. Three years after he left she found out that he died in car accident along with their father. Her mother really didn't care about this which made Charlotte to hate her even more. She got up and looked at the clock, it said 19:30. She glared at the clock and started to pick her things up.

She changed from her now, old uniform into simple white shirt and black pants. She pulled her hair into messy bun and picked her white boots. Picking her bags she went downstairs only to be greeted by her mother with her sadistic smile, yet again. Charlotte decided to ignore it and walked before her mother and stepped inside the taxi.

"Well, Charlotte let's hope that this would be the last time to move…"

Yeah right, her other said that every time they moved. It would be the last time. But when something went wrong she would just say: 'Pack your things, we are leaving tonight…' As their entered the plain Charlotte took her seat next the window and looked outside. Then suddenly she turned her orange eyes and looked at her mother.

"Where exactly are we going to stay?"

"We'll be staying with your uncle Tsuyoshi and his son Takeshi."

"Where is that?"

"In Namimori…"

Charlotte nodded at her mother and looked outside the window again. The sky was already night blue. She watched the night sky before falling asleep. Hopefully she wouldn't dream about Gilbert again. After a while somebody was shaking her shoulders rather roughly, opening one eye Charlotte glared at her mother.

"Wake up Charlotte-chan, we are here!"

Here? Charlotte-chan? Then she remembered the sudden move to Namimori, Japan. Rubbing her sleepy eyes Charlotte looked around herself. It looked like they are there finally. Standing up Charlotte picked her bags, putting them into taxi, she sat down.

"Charlotte-chan, do you remember your cousin Takeshi?"

"No."

She heard as her mother let out a sigh but really didn't pay any attention, she was just looking outside the window. As the taxi stopped she got out only to be greeted by tall, tan dark haired boy with brown honey colored eyes and with a big bright smile on his face. His smile got bigger as he saw her and he extended his hand towards Charlotte. She assumed that this boy was her cousin Takeshi Yamamoto.

"Hello Charlotte-chan, it's nice to see you again."

Charlotte was amused as her cousin Takeshi smiled, the first time in her life Charlotte felt like she belonged here, in Namimori and she wanted to stay in here. Returning the smile Charlotte extended her hand to her cousin.

"It's nice to see you again Takeshi-kun."


	2. Chapter two  Sky, storm and sun

**Title:** Hot & Dangerous

**Author:** Abyss60

**Summary:** She wasn't happy with her life, always moving around, but she thought she would belong there, and she wasn't wrong. What happens when Takeshi's cousin Charlotte Nightray comes to Namimori? And when she becomes Vongola's snow guardian? Hibari/OC/Gokudera

* * *

«Sky, storm and sun»

Chapter two;;

Charlotte nervously started gripping the hem of her uniform shirt. She was new kid every fucking month, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't nervous. At first she really didn't liked her new uniform, the skirt was too short and the colors were ugly. She threw another glance at the mirror before leaving outside with her cousin.

"You'll see Charlotte-chan, every things going to be okay!"

And somehow she really wanted to believe him. Takeshi smiled at her before picking his own bag and leaving out of the doors. As they walked Charlotte started to notice that this wasn't the way towards their school. She looked at her cousin, confused really.

"Takeshi-kun, where are we going? School is in that way…"

She said while pointing at the other way, her cousin stopped for a second before turning around and throwing another smile at her, which she couldn't help but return.

"We are going to Tsuna's house. He, Gokudera and I usually go together; you don't mind do you Charlotte-chan?"

She shook her head and started to remember what Takeshi had said about them yesterday. Gokudera was one with short temper and Tsuna was calm, but then again a little bit nervous. Takeshi also mentioned somebody named Ryohei, but Charlotte wasn't paying any attention, like now. She didn't notice that Takeshi stopped and continued walking.

"Charlotte-chan wait!"

She turned around, red with embarrassed and walked slowly to her cousin. She mumbled a little sorry and stood beside him. Just then a tall, silver haired boy with emerald eyes and pale skin walked out, behind him was a small boy with brown hair and soft caramel eyes. She blushed when silver haired boy looked in their direction, their eyes connecting. Charlotte was surprised when she saw a small baby in black suit with dark purple shirt; the baby was also wearing a fedora with orange strap.

"Gokudera, Tsuna, good morning!"

"Oi, baseball freak don't talk so friendly to Tenth!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, please don't fight. Good morning to you too Yamamoto-kun and…-"

Charlotte was confused. First the silver haired grabbed Takeshi's collar and raised his fist to kick him, but then brown haired boy grabbed silver haired boy's arm, keeping him in place. And did he called him tenth?

"Oh, this is my cousin Charlotte. Charlotte this is Tsuna and that is Gokudera."

Charlotte quickly snapped out of her trance and looked at them, so the silver haired boy's name was Gokudera.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Charlotte Nightray."

"Nice to meet you too, Charlotte-chan I am Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna and Charlotte smiled at each other, both having a soft smile on their face. She already felt like she knew him forever and Charlotte was happy. She then turned around and looked at Gokudera. He looked at her for a moment before looking somewhere in distance. He didn't even looked at her while introducing himself.

"Che. Hayato Gokudera."

"It's nice to meet you Sawada-kun and Gokudera-kun."

She smiled so brightly for the first time in a while. Gokudera quickly looked away hiding his blushing face from her. Charlotte was confused did she do something wrong? They all together went to school. Charlotte was really happy. Tsunayoshi was easy to talk to. Not even fifteen minutes of walking her found herself in front of her new school. Namimori High.

"Charlotte-chan, in which class are you?"

"Tsuna-kun, I can call you Tsuna-kun right?"

Tsuna blushed a little bit and nodded. Charlotte gave another smile before continuing.

"Well my mother said that I would be in same class as Takeshi-kun."

"Really? Then you're going to be in same class as Gokudera-kun and I."

"Really?"

Tsuna nodded and he could clearly see the happiness showing in Charlotte's orange eyes. Gokudera was looking at Charlotte, but every time she would look his way, he would look somewhere else. She looked so beautiful, at least to him. She eyes shinning with happiness and her smile was bigger and brighter then baseball freaks.

"Well guys, I have to go to see principal. Meet you there."

"Sure Charlotte-chan…"

Charlotte slowly walked around trying to find principal's office. The classes still haven't started and she couldn't find the office. Walking around she bumped into somebody causing her to fall down on floor. Before her stood a tall light silver haired guy, tanned with hazel eyes. Getting up she dusted off her skirt and picked up her bag.

"Extremely sorry!"

"It's okay, my fault, wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Charlotte Nightray."

"Extremely nice to meet you Nightray! I am Ryohei Sasagawa, captain of boxing club! Would you like to join?"

"Ah, no thanks, do you know where principal's office is?"

Ryohei was nice enough to show her a way to principal's office. After talking with principal she got her schedule and started going to her class. Unaware that certain raven haired boy with metallic eyes and pale skin was watching her every move.


	3. Chapter three  Raven Haired Perfect

**Title:** Hot & Dangerous

**Author:** Abyss60

**Summary:** She wasn't happy with her life, always moving around, but she thought she would belong there, and she wasn't wrong. What happens when Takeshi's cousin Charlotte Nightray comes to Namimori? And when she becomes Vongola's snow guardian? Hibari/OC/Gokudera

* * *

«Raven Haired Perfect»

Chapter three;;

Charlotte stood in front of the class with slightly red face. Sure she moved a lot but she was shy every time she had to introduce herself in front of her new class. But she was happy to see her cousin Takeshi sitting in last row, Tsuna-kun was also in her class and so was Gokudera-kun. Thought he wasn't really looking like he was interested. Being busy watching Gokudera, Charlotte didn't noticed that half of class was watching her. Most of the girls glared at her and guys, well they just looked at her with hearts in their eyes. Charlotte tore her gaze from Gokudera and looked at her teacher. Gokudera turned around and glared at the guys who were watching at Charlotte like she was a prey or something like that, after they have seen Gokudera's glare they immediately turned into ice statues. Charlotte raised an eyebrow at that but didn't really paid much attention at them.

"Class quiet down, well as you all can see we have a new student today. Her name is Charlotte Nightray, please treat her nicely."

"She is so cute~"

"Wahh, I'm so jealous…"

"Her eyes are beautiful~~~"

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

"Can I get your number?"

Teacher tried to calm them down, but couldn't. Gokudera glared at the boys but they didn't stop asking questions. Tsuna sweat dropped while Yamamoto had a big smile on his face. Charlotte turned and looked at the class. She smiled so brightly that every boy stopped and started to stare at her, even Gokudera. Closing her round orange eyes, she bowed and said:

"My name is Charlotte Nightray, please treat me nicely and I hope we all can get along."

Opening her orange eyes she made a contact with olive green ones. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Gokudera broke the eye contact bringing his face down. Charlotte felt her cheeks heat up, but didn't knew why. The teacher showed Charlotte her new seat and the lesson started again. Yamamoto doze off in the middle of the lesson, but so did Tsuna. Smiling slightly at them Charlotte looked outside the window. The weather was nice today and the sun was shinning so brightly, but what caught her attention was a certain raven haired boy who was standing on the school grounds. Charlotte couldn't see his face, but the strange thing was that he was beating somebody. Charlotte gasped slightly and putted her hand over her mouth and looked around the class, making sure nobody saw her. Then she looked outside again.

The raven haired boy was gone but the other was bleeding and wasn't moving. He might have fainted of blood lost. Excusing herself to bathroom Charlotte ran outside. Helping the boy to get to the infirmary but careful, cause the boy was hurt and because she didn't wanted to get blood on her uniform. The doctor's name was Shamal and he had no interest in helping the hurt student, well the only thing that he did was flirting with Charlotte who was busy cleaning the blood. She would have done it quickly but she was afraid she would hurt the boy. After cleaning the boy's wounds and running away from Shamal, Charlotte hurried back to her classroom.

"Charlotte-chan, what took you so long?"

Takeshi whispered to her as she took her seat. Charlotte then noticed some blood on her hand and quickly whipped it away. Putting her light brown locks behind her ear she started to write down something. Tossing the note to Yamamoto she turned to teacher, pretending to be listening to him. Yamamoto looked at the note, before tapping Charlotte's shoulder and whispered to her:

"It must have been Hibari."

"Hibari? Who is that?"

"Hibari is the leader of Namimori Middle Discipline Committee."

Charlotte nodded at Yamamoto and looked at the window. Just who was this Hibari? She wondered, but in reality she couldn't wait to meet him. Of course what she didn't know was that Hibari would bring more trouble then she ever wanted. But why did this Hibari almost killed that boy? Shaking her head at the thoughts, Charlotte looked outside the window. Seeing a small yellow bird flying around Charlotte smiled and looked at the clock only twenty minutes before the class ended. Looking outside Charlotte quietly doze off.

* * *

_"__Gil look, look I did it! I shot it!"_

_Small light brown haired girl with big innocent orange eyes pointed at the tree where a small red apple was hanging which they used as target for practicing shooting. Young girl hit the apple from her third try after all it was her first time using guns. Her brother Gilbert turned around. His little sister had his gun in one hand and her white bunny in her other. Looking up at the red apple Gilbert smiled, she was talented alright. It took his seven shots before he hit the apple, and his little sister did it from her third try. Girl putted the gun down and ran to her older brother throwing her hands around him. _

"_Nice shot little sister…"_

_Charlotte smiled at her brother and looked over his shoulder. Her parents were fighting again who knows about what this time. Charlotte buried her face into her brother's chest and hugged the bunny closer to her. Her brother, Gilbert saw this and hugged her closer to him, patting her head slightly. His little sister whispered softly to him:_

"_Will they ever stop? I just want them to stop fighting…"_

_Tears formed into her orange eyes and slowly started falling. Gilbert quickly whipped the tears away, putting a lock of her light brown hair behind her ear and hugged her closer, whispering back:_

"_Shhhh, don't cry little sister there nothing we can do…"_

_All of the sudden their father exited the house holding three suitcases with him. His golden eyes glared at the woman in front of him and then he turned to look at Gilbert. As he saw Charlotte and Gilbert he threw one suitcase at the ground from shock. Gilbert parted from his sister and looked at their father. _

"_Gilbert pack your things, you and I are leaving…"_

_Those words went were like a sharp knife, stabbing Charlotte's heart. She looked up to her brother, tears now falling faster. She then looked at her mother. Her mother, Hanna was beautiful, her eyes weren't like Charlotte's they were just darker color of orange, and her hair was dark brown. Gilbert looked at his parents, then at Charlotte before getting up and leaving to pack his things. After packing his things Gilbert left black box and letter on Charlotte's bed and went down. Picking his back Gilbert kissed his sister and started to walk to his father, who was rather impatiently waiting for him._

"_Gilbert please stop; don't leave me, here alone…"_

_A young light brown haired girl yelled after the dark haired boy. The boy, Gilbert turned around and looked at the young girl with his golden eyes; tears were going down her cheeks as she hugged the white bunny closer to herself. Pain was clearly seen in his eyes, but he didn't stop. Turning around he continued walking away._

"_Wait, Gil please, please wait for me…!"_

_The girl started to run towards Gilbert, who stopped for a second, like waiting for her but an older woman grabbed girl's hand, keeping her in place. The older woman glared at the dark haired boy and he returned the glare._

"_Charlotte, leave your brother, if he wants to leave, then he can go…"_

_Hearing this Gilbert started walking away, tears slowly falling down from his eyes as his younger sister; Charlotte continued to yell after him. Turning around Gilbert threw another glance at his younger sister; not knowing that would make things only worst. _

_Seeing his younger sister cry while hugging the white rabbit close to her wasn't the sight every older brother wanted to see. Charlotte cried rather loudly, soaking her white rabbit Gilbert gave her with her own tears, while whispering…_

"_Gilbert…"_

* * *

The sound of bell ringing woke Charlotte up. Rubbing her eyes Charlotte looked around herself. Takeshi was standing there with a big smile on his face. Tsuna and Gokudera were there two. Charlotte gave small smile and closed her eyes. What she didn't notice was that Gokudera was blushing. At the lunch Charlotte meet Kyoko and Hana, Kyoko was cheerful girl with light orange hair while Hana had dark brown one, almost black but another thing Charlotte remembered about Hana was that she dislikes kids. Charlotte also find out Kyoya Hibari, the guy that beats people up if they are late, disturbing peace and if they are crowding. As the days passed students of Namimori were targeted one by one. Charlotte was afraid that something would happen to her cousin. Charlotte was looking at the window, Gokudera was upset that Tsuna wasn't there and Yamamoto was sleeping.

Charlotte heard that Hibari Kyoya went to get rid of anybody who was attacking the Namimori students, but she was worried that Tsuna wasn't in class, maybe something happened to him… Charlotte looked at Gokudera, who was busy looking at his phone. He then looked where Tsuna was sitting and picked his bag up and got up.

"My cell's batteries died, so I'm going home…"

The teacher yelled at Gokudera and Yamamoto woke up, he then was also yelled by teacher but he really didn't cared. Looking around the class he saw Charlotte and smiled at her, she returned a small smile and turned to look outside the window. Something wasn't right and Charlotte could feel it. She watched as Gokudera exited the school's grounds and let out a long sigh. Removing a lock of her hair out of her eyes Charlotte tore her gaze from the window and looked at the teacher. It was strange after all she heard about Hibari Kyoya it was strange that he didn't returned yet. Burring her head in her arms Charlotte let the darkness to take over.


End file.
